Not Another High School Story
by iKannSpel
Summary: Sakura is a new student in Konoha and has to start all over. She noticed the crimson haired guy with sea foam green eyes and her heart melts. SakuraxGaara. If you want me to continue it, please review, thanks! :]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Author's notes:Ok so, this is my 3****rd**** fan fic. It's a GaaraxSakura. The only prominent change is the fact that the Sand Sibs are going to a high school in Konoha, Just go with it, it's good ******** and please review, it only takes a few seconds, and it'll really make me happy. Thanks!**

**Not Another High School Story**

Sakura sat on the uncomfortable green bus seat waiting anxiously for her first day at her new high school. She had just moved to Konoha a few weeks ago during the summer and it never even registered with her until a week ago that she would be going to a completely different school, have to make new friends, and completely leave the ones she'd made at her old village. A sigh escaped her lips thinking about Kana and Roki, her two best friends since kindergarten. She had missed them so much the past couple of weeks and this day was going to be extremely hard to get through without them. She had always hoped that they would get through high school together, and as soon as they enter Sophomore year, she has to move, disrupting all of her previous plans.

The bus skid to a halt and Sakura noticed that they were already there. "That wasn't even a 10 minute bus ride." She mumbled under her breath. She gripped her books until her knuckles turned white to gain enough courage to stand up, walk off, and kiss her old high school life goodbye.

_My God…this place is gigantic._ Sakura thought. There were 3 floors to the enormous high school of Konoha, but that's not what Sakura was referring to. She was talking about the mass of people running off the dozens of buses that escorted them. Half of them all intertwined in the center of the building, or on the front steps, talking to their old friends, while some just stood, staring in awe of the building. _Most likely Freshman…_Sakura thought to herself once more.

She had somehow made her way past the swarm of students and into the air conditioned hallway to try and find someone who knew where the hell Room 127 was. "Excuse me, where's ro-and you're not listening…" Sakura mumbled the last part under her breath in annoyance as the girl she was asking the question to walked away without a word. She sucked her teeth and kept walking around aimlessly for a good 10 minutes before her shoulder collided with a boy's in the hallway, knocking her books on the ground. "Just what I was trying to avoid"Sakura grumbled under her breath loud enough for the boy to hear. She knelt down to pick up her books and after a few seconds noticed he wasn't down here helping her. _Ugh, what a jerk.._ she thought again. The guy had a piercing in his ear, dark brown hair combed back into a ponytail and a look of annoyance of the whole situation written on his face. "Shika! Don't stand there like a lump, help her with her books!" a female's voice echoed the hallways. Sakura looked up to find a girl slightly older than her with 4 spiky blonde pony tails on her head and dark teal piercing eyes glaring at the boy apparently name 'Shika'. "I would…"  
the boy sighed, and then stretched his arms over his neck "but it's just too troublesome." "The only troublesome thing here is your damn attitude!" the girl hissed and bent down to help Sakura with her books while the boy shrugged and said "See ya at lunch, Tem." and dragged off. "Sorry 'bout him, the lazy dope…he doesn't mean it, he's sweet." The girl said with a grin. "Oh, no problem. I'm Sakura." She said and held out her hand dropping the books again. The girl with the four pony tails stared at her like she had a 3rd eye at first, then sighed and smiled and shook her hand saying "Temari. Nice to meet ya Sakura. So, you new here or something?" "Yea, I just moved here a few weeks ago, actually." Temari looked slightly surprised "Really? Wow, big adjustment, huh? Hold on for a second I see my pal, TenTen. Hey Ten!!!" Temari screamed and Sakura flinched. She gathered that Temari was obviously not the kind of person to care about what others thought of her, especially when screaming at that volume and getting heated glares from people and returning those glares back with extra heat.

It had been about 15 minutes and after hanging out with Temari and TenTen, Sakura had met Hinata, whom was extremely shy, and Ino, who seemed a bit full of herself but very nice. The bell suddenly rang and the girls said there good byes and said they'd meet during 3rd lunch and Sakura gasped "Third lunch? But I have first lunch!" _Oh awesome..the first friends I made here, and I cant even socialize with them at lunch_ She practically screamed in her mind. "Oh no…" Hinata sighed looking broken hearted "Well, this sucks.." TenTen chimed in. "Ugh…it's not big deal. See you guys later." Sakura said forcing her face to form a smile and the girls waved and walked off, but not before Ino informed her where room 127 was.

Trying to hold back tears, Sakura sat in a seat in her classroom. "Gah, why do I feel like I want to cry so bad?" she asked herself while rubbing her eyes. It was no big deal really, she'd just have to find someone to sit next to at lunch, someone new. "Just as long as I don't sit alone." She whispered to herself in determination. "Um..are you talking to yourself?" a voice asked behind her. Sakura's eyes widened and noticed that she had been and turned around to see a blonde boy with 6 lines on his face, 3 on each cheek, and deep blue eyes staring at her with concern. "Um…no, I was just...singing." "Oh..k. Well, I've never seen you here before. I think I'd notice someone with Cotton Candy pink hair. I'm Naruto DATTABOYO!" Sakura stared at him with a look of fear and disturbance. "Sorry….sometimes that just comes out." The blonde said lowering his head and turning red. Sakura held back her laughter and said "Im Sakura. Nice to meet you Naruto." and smiled nicely at him. Then, Sakura noticed a boy walk in, a boy that caught her eye like no one ever has. He had crimson red hair and sea foam green eyes with dark rings around them, eyeliner Sakura thought. He was wearing a dark red shirt, slightly darker than his hair, and black Tripp pants and was wearing a long black jacked over it all and took his seat next to Naruto without a glance. "Hey Gaara, didn't even see ya walk in. How was your Summer, dude?" Naruto asked with a smile "Alright." Gaara sighed opening his book and pretending to read just to silence Naruto. _Omg his eyes are gorgeous.._ Sakura thought to herself, not noticing she was staring at him. Gaara and Naruto exchanged glances at each other…glances that seemed to say 'the hell is she starin' at?'. Naruto practically jumped in front of her and started waving and screamed "Oi! Sakura! Watcha lookin' at!?" which snapped Sakura out of her daze to see that the red head boy was glaring out her with obvious annoyance. _Perfect_. She thought to herself with a sweatdrop behind her head.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Ok so, the story's still in progress, so if you want me to continue it please review and say so :) The next part (if you want me to continue it) will be from Gaara POV. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**

** Gaara:Hey! I hardly had any lines, Lillie!**

**Me:Oh..sorry..that's kinda how you are though..you don't speak much.**

**Gaara:...**

**Me:See! I win.**

**Gaara:Shuddup.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Ok so, I got some more ideas for this chapter. Thanks for the encouragement in the reviews, I rally appreciate it. Ok, so let's get this story started.**

It was First Lunch for the students of Konoha High School and a hundred or so teens gathered into the huge cafeteria. Some ordered food while others were busy copying homework for their next class, on their cell phones gossiping about the previous rumor going around, just conversing with their friends or trying to find a table to sit at that didn't look too intimidating.

Gaara was sitting at his usual table, right between the cafeteria exit doors and the vending machines. Kiba was sitting at the table, chatting it up with Kankuro, waving his spork dramatically in the air while telling about how he had to dodge 50 balls at once during their game in gym class. Neji was also there, silently chewing his mashed potatoes and watching Choji with disgust as he devoured all of his food in a matter of seconds. Gaara was just leaning back in his chair, balancing it on two legs staring into space, waiting for the bell to ring signaling the return to their classes.

As Gaara was leaning back, he looked to a little to the left and saw that Sakura girl that sits in front of him in Chemistry class. She was getting a can of soda from the lunch lady and had spaghetti on her plate. He hadn't noticed in class this morning, but she was very pretty. She had pastel pink hair, jade green beautiful eyes and she gave a quick smiled when she made eye contact with a complete stranger. "Hn..." he said under his breath. _Her hair seems so soft..._he thought. He was so entranced by Sakura he hadn't noticed that he was slowly leaning farther and farther back until he was half way to the ground. "Whoa! Gaara!" his brother screamed, helping his brother up. "You alright? What the hell's the matter with you?" Gaara rubbed the back of his aching head and said "Nothing. I'm alright. I just…lost my balance." 'Dude…" Kiba stated "You got knocked the fuck out! Hahaha!" Kiba howled. Gaara glared daggers at his friend "Keep laughing, Kiba, and there'll be a puppy's head on your bed." Kiba suddenly stopped laughing and his face had a serious scowl on it "You leave Akamaru outta this." He said in a stern tone.  
"I know what he was staring at" Neji began with a grin "or should I say…who." "Who?" Kankuro and Kiba asked simultaneously. Even Choji asked with his mouth filled to the brim with gravy. "Her." Neji said bluntly, pointing at the pink haired new girl. "Her!?" the trio said again. "Ah, she's kinda cute" Kankuro said slapping his brother on the back "you should go talk to her. Invite her over!" "No! The last thing we need is a chick sitting at OUR table!" Choji pouted while gnawing on a cheeseburger. "She doesn't have anywhere else to sit." Gaara said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. He sighed and began his way over to her. Kankuro put his arms around Kiba and Choji "Our little boy's growin' up" he said suppressing a fake cry. "Idiots…" Neji mumbled.

Sakura stood. Tray in one hand, soda can in the other. This is exactly what she dreaded happening, having nowhere to sit for lunch. The humiliation was taking effect. She was just standing there, like a lunatic looking at the tables but her legs wouldn't move _towards_ them. "Cmon Sakura, just pick a stupid table." she mumbled to herself. She looked down at her food, noticing that the meatballs on her spaghetti were green. She made a contorted face and looked up again, trying to force herself to move when she saw Gaara standing right in front of her. "Oh. Hello." She said, a bit surprised that in a matter of 3 seconds he had randomly come over. "You can eat with us." He said bluntly, and turned to walk back to his table not even bothering to turn around to see if she was following. Sakura stood there for a few seconds then moved towards his table. She sat down next to a boy with silver eyes and a chubby guy who had ketchup all around his mouth. In front of her was a slightly older guy who had purple paint around his face who was talking with a boy who had 2 long teeth, kind of like fangs, and then Gaara, looking very uninterested.

"Neji Hyuuga." She heard the silver eyes boy say, and she saw he had extended his hand. "Sakura Haruno" she said with a quick smile and shaked his hand. She then looked at the portly boy and Neji said "Choji." And Sakura said "Oh…hello Choji." Choji looked up from his cupcake long enough to say his greeting then went back to mutilating his desert. "I'm Kiba!" Kiba smirked pointing to his chest with his thumb. "And I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older, taller, more smarter brother." He said with a full on smile. "There's no such thing as 'more smarter' jackass." Gaara said under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura giggled a bit which surprised Gaara. "Well, she knows what I mean!"

"So, why do you wear make-up on your face, Kankuro?" Sakura asked, after gaining some comfort from the boys. "It's not make-up, alright!? Its face paint! And I wear it to symbolize that I don't conform to society's laws." Kankuro stated with pride. "Here we go…" Neji, Gaara and Kiba said together. "Because I am my own person! I am an individual! I-" Kankuro stopped abruptly noticing that his brother and his 3 friends were behind him mimicking his mouth movements and hand actions. "Ugh….nevermind." he pouted.

"Hey yo! Sakura!" Temari yelled after school. Sakura turned around to see Temari running up waving a flyer torn right from the wall. "Hey Tem, watcha got there?" "Read it! Read it!" Temari said half bouncing and half shrieking. Sakura took the flyer and read it aloud "Students of Konoha High School: There will be a back to school dance in 3 days. Find a friend and dance all night. (From 8-11 pm)" _Doesn't seem like all night to me…_ she thought sarcastically. "I am so taking Shikamaru! The lazy bum will probably have to be dragged there, but it'll be worth it...who are you taking?" "Wow, Tem, I just got here!" Sakura said half joking and half serious. Then, she thought, maybe she could ask Gaara…but just as friends. He seems very intimidating, but she saw him laugh a few times at lunch, and he seems very nice. "Have you heard of this guy named Gaara, Temari?" Temari tried to suppress a goofy grin from appearing on her face, she played along. "Nah, who is he?" "Well, he;s this guy in my class…he's really quiet, and he seems a bit dark, but I think I may like him. I sat with him and his friends and brother at lunch." Sakura said, smiling just thinking about it. "Hm…I believe I may know who your talking about. Is it…." Temari said going into her wallet "Him?" she said sneakily pointing at a picture of Gaara, Kankuro, and herself a few years back. "Huh? What?" Sakura let out. "Hehehehe, that's my little brother! So is Kankuro, but I don't consider him LITTLE, ya know?" she said rolling her eyes. "Oh wow! I had no ide-…..omgsh…please don't tell Gaara what I said, Tem, please!" then she heard a low voice behind her "Don't tell me what?" Sakura began to blush and turned around slowly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I know it's wrong, but I felt I needed a cliff-hanger moment I'll continue it soon, if ya like it. Thanks for reading.**

**Me:See, Gaara, you got some more words in this time**

**Gaara:Yeah…but you made me fall**

**Me:Yea but….um….HEY LOOK A PLANE! runs**

**Gaara:……Hn…well, thanks for reading, I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um….Um…" was all Sakura could manage to say. She looked to Temari for reassurance, but she was no help, she had her mouth covered giggling like a mad woman. "Um…_what_?" Gaara asked again, losing his patience. "Well, I was-" "Hey Temari! Hey Sakura!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as Ino ran to the trio in the hallway. Gaara's attention was still on Sakura, but decided to forget about it. "Hey! Didja hear about the dance, I can not wait! I wonder how many guys are gonna ask me out!" sweat drops appeared on the backs of everyone's head from hearing Ino's vain statement.

"Dance!? No! Never again!" Kankuro bellowed at his siblings as the three were walking home from school. There home was only a mile away so they've been used to walking to their school since the 1st grade. "Oh come ON Kankuro! What happened in the past should stay in the past! It's not gonna happen again!"

**Beginning Flashback:**

_Kankuro stood next to his brother in the school cafeteria. The cafeteria was decorated with balloons and all of the lights were turned off. Music was blaring and some people were dancing. It was a year ago. The principal of the school, Tsunade, gathered herself on stage for a moment. "Students! This…" she held up a big red ball "is the ball of love!" Gaara and Kankuro snickered to each other hearing the title of the sphere. "If you catch this, then you'll find love at this dance tonight! Good luck!" and with no warning the ball was thrown into the air. At risk of getting smacked in the face, Kankuro caught it and opened his eyes to see Gai Sensei and Orochimaru staring at him with loving eyes. 'Nooooooooooo!!" Kankuro bellowed and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as his legs could manage_

**End Flashback**

"I don't care Temari! I'm not going and that's final!" Kankuro huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Gaara let out a sigh and Temari thought this was the perfect opportunity to poke and prod her baby brother. "So, Gaara…" she said with a hint of mischief in her voice, Gaara noticed the mischief in her voice and became suspicious, "Hm?" "Who are you going to the dance with?" the red head shrugged "Dunno. Nobody probably." "What aboooooooooout….Sakura?" Gaara's eyes widened a bit out of surprised but returned to his normal emotionless face, "What about her?" he said quickly. TOO quickly as far as Temari was concerned. "You should ask her to the dance. I'm sure she would want to g-" "No." "You didn't even let me fi-" "No." he said a bit louder and walked faster to get a few steps away from Temari and her nosey questions. Temari rolled her eyes and just walked even faster to catch up with him "Just so ya know, Gaara, she seems to have a bit of a crush on you." Temari said sneakily and caught up with Temari. Gaara had stopped dead in his tracks.

_Sakura likes….No. Temari's just lying. But, she wouldn't lie about something like that..Sakura is really nice. And beautiful, to-No! No! She's just another woman. It's no big deal. But, if I did want to go to that dance, would ask her. But that doesn't mean I like he-_

"Oi! Gaara! You comin' or what!?" Kankuro yelled, a good 10 yards ahead of his brother. Gaara shook his head trying to get rid of his preexisting thoughts and walked to catch up with his siblings.

_She does have a nice smile, though…a very beautiful smile._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aw I like the way this chapter came out. It's a bit short, I know, but I'll start writing some more when I get some more motivation.**

**Me:So, you like Sakura, eh?**

**Gaara:………..**

**Me:I take your silence as a yes!**

**Gaara:…………ugh.**


	4. Chapter 4

"No." the boy said melodramatically. "No? What do you mean 'no'!? It wasn't a question, it was a statement. You're going to the dance with my Shikamaru!" Temari commanded, starting a huge scene in the middle of the hallway Tuesday morning. Shikamaru covered his eyes with his hand. It was entirely too early to start an argument over something as ridiculous as a dance, to him. "Look, I don't want to go." "But I do! Shouldn't that be enough for you!" Temari stated, practically pouting. "It should be…but its not." Shikamaru teased smirking. "But-" "Tem, please…fighting is so useless anyway." And he walked away, while Temari pouted and crossed her arms and mumbled "Your FACE is so useless."

Sakura was trying to think of a way of asking Gaara out without him either giving her a 'ha...you're joking right?' look, or completely ignoring her and walking away, crushing her spirit entirely. She decided that a gift was a good way to start it, and caught up with Kankuro in between classes. "Kankuro!" she waved. He was talking to Choji, then patted him on the back and started running towards Sakura. "Yes'm?" he said with a playful smile. "I kinda need to know, what does Gaara like?" "Hm…" Kankuro started to count on his fingers "Blood, violence, the dark, coffee, kittens, cho-" "Kittens?" "Yea, long story don't ask. And chocolate." "Aaaaaaaaaalriiiiiighty then…" Sakura said, still a bit disturbed, she was fighting a mental image of Gaara tickling a kitten on its tummy and giggling like a school girl.

_I guess I could get him some chocolate._

She thought to herself. "Thanks Kankuro" she smiled and ran into class, but not before stopping by the vending machine.

Naruto was sitting at his desk in Chemistry class, doodling Hinata's name on his folder. He estimated that he had about 47 Hinatas so far. Gaara was looking around the room and noticed that people were asking each other out for the dance coming up. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Sakura had placed a donut on his desk and she was in front of him giving a perma-grin. (thank's Cydney lol) "What the….hell?" he asked poking the donut as if it were a bomb. "It's a gift. I heard ya liked chocolate so I got it for you." "Oh…thank you." He said lowly and began inspecting it again. "Look, if your not gonna eat it let me have it DATTABAYO!" Naruto screamed causing Gaara to groan and grab his head. "Will you shut up with the yelling! God that has to be THE most annoying noise!!" Gaara fumed. Sakura had never seen Gaara actually raise his voice in anger…it was a tad bit scarier than his usually glares. "Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto said putting his hands up defensively, "can I have the donut or not?" "Not. I'm hungry." And with that he bit into it and Sakura secretly smiled and took her seat.

_Omg…_Gaara said inside of his mind. _This has to be the most scrumptious donut I've ever eaten…It's sweet, but not sickeningly sweet. And it's soft and WARM, too! You can't get WARM donuts from a vending machine! Omg this donut is positively orgasmic. It's like…like…it's heaven._

"Gaara, can I have a SMALL part of the donut?" Naruto begged. "No." Gaara hisses and cupping the remainder of his prize against his chest as if Naruto was gonna jump over and grab it. "Ugh, fine…see if I ever share anything with you ever ag-Ooh a nickel!" and with that Naruto was completely zoned out for the remainder of the class. Sakura thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Gaara out, so she took it. She turned around in her seat and put her elbows on Gaara desk and he gave her a 'why-are-you-on-my-desk-you-psycho' stare, and she immediately regretted the action. "It was good." 'Wha-" "The donut? It was good." Gaara said in laid back tone. _Good!? It was DEVINE! But…she doesn't have to know that. _"Oh, yeah..hehe..um..glad ya liked it. Gaara…do you wanna…go to the dance?" "No." "……………..Oh." and Sakura slowly turned around in her seat, mentally kicking herself for the stupid question.

_Wait a minute…was she asking me if I wanted to go to the dance period, or if I wanted to go to the dance with HER? Because, if she was asking me if I wanted to go with HER…Ah fudge. _He pondered over this for a good 5 minutes.

"Sakura." He said and the pink haired girl slowly turned around. _Ah great…more rejection._ She thought sarcastically. "Yes?" "Were you asking if I wanted to go with…you?" "…Yes." She said simply. _It wasn't obvious!?_ The inner her practically screamed. "Oh." Is all Gaara said. Sakura stared at him for about 2 minutes and then said "Why?" "Well, because, I would go then. If we were going…together." He mumbled playing with his hands the entire time. A gigantic smile formed onto Sakura's face and she was squealing on inside, but decided to leave that for Temari and the rest of the girls. "Ok then…I guess, it's a date."

* * *

** Yay! Finally the climax of the story! Ill try to make the chaps longer next time.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Me:Wow, somebody LOVES their donuts…**

**Gaara:…..I don't have to take this.**

**Me:Gaara! COME BACK!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of Konoha's High School dance. Everyone was eagerly preparing for the extravaganza (big word, eh? I know, I love the thesaurus ). After hours of practice, Hinata managed to ask out Naruto…that is before she fainted. But, Naruto eagerly excepted and was busy putting on his suit and clicked his teeth and made the 'O.K.' sign with his fingers while staring at himself in the mirror. He was about to walk out and meet Gaara at his house when he remembered his gift on his bed "Oh, right…" he sighed, and grabbed the little package, and smiled to himself and started downstairs then down the street.

"I hate this." Gaara said bluntly to his sister who pushed him in front of the mirror to examine ever inch of her brother. Gaara was wearing a black suit with Chuck Taylors (it's a miracle he owned a suit, and you want him to have DRESS shoes!? HA!) "Aw! You look handsome, Gaara!" Temari said, pinching her brother's cheek. After hours of bickering she had pretty much forced Shikamaru to go to the dance with her. Temari was wearing a tight and long lavender dress. The dress had a slit on the left side of if, showing the eldest sibling's fishnets going up her leg. Gaara, and Kankuro especially, didn't approve of his sister wearing that dress but they had no say in the matter. "No, I look like Im a mobster." Gaara whined. Kankuro slapped a hat on Gaara "NOW ya look like a mobster!" Kankuro grinned. Kankuro had on a grey suit, with black dress shoes and had on a black mobster's hat with a white feather sticking out. In other words, he was dressed sharp. Temari had convinced him to go to the dance, but not catch any flying red balls, so he was persuaded. Gaara ripped off the hat and waited downstairs for Naruto so they could walk to the school.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a short red dress with black heels and had a tiny red bow in her hair. "…Meh. Too scene." She then ripped the bow out and threw it behind her bed. She heard a knock on the door "Must be Hinata." She murmured and raced downstairs to see Hinata in a long conservative dress the color of her eyes and a diamond bracelet, she looked very pretty. "H-Hi Sakura." "Hey, Hinata! Ready to meet your man?" with that Hinata blushed slightly and nodded her head and the two began walking towards the school.

Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru stood outside of the cafeteria preparing to go in. Naruto and Gaara were preparing to see their sweethearts, Kankuro was bracing himself for any signs of Orochimaru or Gai and Temari was snapping at Shikamaru for sleeping with his eyes open. Gaara touched the door handle and heard strange music from out of nowhere. "The hell….?" He gasped. He removed his hand from the handle and the music ceased, he then placed his hand back on the handle and it started up again. "Gaara, its called an AMV." Naruto stated with authority. " An AM, what?" Gaara asked slightly vexed by the randomness. "An AMV. People can add music to scenes that may seem appropriate. I guess all of us walking in seems appropriate for a song." "I still don't under-bah forget it." And Gaara yanked the doors open to the cafeteria/dance and the song 'Carpal Tunnel of Love' by Fall Out Boy began to play as the 5 walked in going in slow motion. "Was I just going in-" "Yes, slow motion…it happens sometimes..don't tell me this is your first AMV entrance, Gaara?" Naruto asked unusually calm. Gaara just stared at him dumbfounded until "Gaara!" and Sakura began running up towards him, with Hinata on her tail running towards Naruto.

_She looks beautiful._

_He looks so handsome!_

* * *

**Okydoke : Chapter 5 is complete, so now onto 6! Im still thinking about some plot stuff, so gimmee some time, k? Hope your enjoying it so far!**

**  
Me:This is your FIRST slow motion AMV entrance? tsk tsk**

** Gaara;Well, it was a bit of a shock.**

** Me:I would imagine so...wanna donut?**

** Gaara:Yes!!!**

** Me:**


	6. Chapter 6

"You look…really nice Gaara." Sakura said sounding in a daze. "Thanks. So do you." Gaara almost sighed out, both staring at each other in amazement. "Well, we'll just leave you kids alone…cmon Shika, I want some punch." Temari said practically dragging Shikamaru by the arm to the snack table.

Gaara and Sakura sat in some chairs in the back of the cafeteria watching everyone dance. "Hey, Gaara…do you wanna da-" "No way." Gaara answered simply. Sakura sighed _Well, I didn't really expect him to say yes. I'm still enjoying his company though. _She then looked up at him and closed her eyes and smiled and Gaara let out a quick smile and began staring back at everyone else. "I'll be right back Gaara." And Sakura went over to see Temari who was chatting it up with TenTen. "Hey Sakura! You havin' fun?" "Well, to be honest, Im a bit bored." "Join the club." Shikamaru sighed from a seat and Temari gave him a fierce glare. "Well, why so bored?" TenTen asked overhearing their conversation. "it's just that Gaara doesn't seem to want to do anything. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything! It would just be nice to see im have some fun is all." With that last statement TenTen and Temari's eyes met and they both looked up to no good. "What? What I say?" Sakura asked anxiously. "Ya want Gaara to have some fun, right?" Temari asked with a menacing grin.

Sakura, Temari and TenTen ran down the hallway to the vending machines. "That one! That one1 That one!" Temari hissed pointing at the red vending machine. "The soda machine?" Sakura questioned. "Oh yah." TenTen said. "Buy that one. C9." Temari demanded with confidence. "The 'Firey Fizz'?" Sakura asked even more confused. "Why?" "Last year, Kankuro had a house party and served these drinks to everyone. Gaara got this INSANE sugar high from it, and got SO hyper!" TenTen said through laughs. "hahaha Picture Naruto on crack! That's how funny it was!" Temari said grabbing her stomach, her laugh echoing through the empty hallways. Sakura looked a bit surprised for a couple of seconds, then a grin formed on her face and she pressed the buttons "Oh I am SO doing this!"

Gaara sat staring at his class mates at the dance. Ino was screaming at Choji to ask her to dance, but he was stuffing his face with everything found at the snack bar. Hinata and Naruto were having a blast on the dance floor, he even picked her up bridal style and spun her around and began laughing. Gaara then noticed that the doors of the cafeteria opened and Sakura, his sister and TenTen looked around then Sakura pointed his way and they all started running over. "What are they up to?" Gaara asked aloud under his breath.

"Hey Gaara! Im back!" Sakura said over excitingly. "Uh-…..huh…" Gaara said suspiciously. "Well, I got us some punch." And Sakura handed Gaara a cup and plastered a gigantic smile on her face. Gaara stared at his cup for 5 seconds then gulped it all down. _And now we wait_ thought Sakura expectantly.

Five minutes had passed and Sakura was pretty sure that Temari and TenTen were just playing a prank on her. _Oh well. It would've been pretty funny to see a hyper Gaara, but I guess it was just a joke._ She said in her head. Sakura had her hand on Gaara's hand for a long time, and she was talking about how his brother kept peeking over his shoulder like a madman thinking Gai or Orochimaru was going to molest. She was chatting on and on when she noticed Gaara's hand started shaking. A lot. And he started breathing very fast "Um…Gaa-" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" the red head started laughing manically out of nowhere and it scared the bajeebus out of Sakura "G-Gaara?" Sakura asked wide-eyed. "HAHAHAHAHA-Yes?" Gaara asked with a smile on his face that seemed as if just popped on there. 'I-Ugh...Well...Are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked timidly, still shaken up by his unexpected laughter. "I am BETTER than ok, Sakura! Im awesome, ya know why? Huh, you wanna know why Sakura, cause ill tell ya why, ya wanna know why, huh?" with every other word Gaara face began to inch closer and closer to Sakura's until he was a good 5 inches away and Sakura looked extremely uncomfortable yet she wanted more. "N-No...why?" and Gaara gently grabbed her chin and kissed her for a good 5 seconds "THAT'S why!" and he then collapsed in his seat and started snoring. Sakura first stared at the snoring Gaara, then she looked to her left, then right out of confusion. "Did...did he just...kiss me?" Sakura sighed. She subconsciously touched her both where Gaara had smooched her, but her thoughts were interrupted abruptly when she heard Kiba scream "Wahoo! GAARA COPPED A FEEL!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah…hyper Gaara…I love the irony!**

**Me:Well, I would talk to Gaaram but he's currently going through a sugar crash. Don't forget to review thanks! Hope you're liking the story so far :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

After Gaara had passed out cold at the dance, after a few awkward stares, Kankuro picked up his unconscious sibling and carried him out of the school and was going to bring him home. Sakura felt terrible, and yet very satisfied with the fact that she had been kissed by her crush. She was lagging behind Kankuro who was complaining to himself about how Gaara's sugar crashes left him sleeping for hours. "Sorry to drag you from the dance like this Kankuro." Sakura said sympathetically. "It's no big deal" Kankura began, shifting Gaara weight, "Least now there's a hundred percent chance I won't run into those freaks, Gai and Orochimaru." Sakura nodded in understanding, even though she was behind him and he couldn't see her. Suddenly, a car pulled onto the side of the rode and rolled its passenger window down. Gai was driving and Orochimaru stuck his head out, "Hey! You guys need a ride?" he asked with a smirk. Sakura looked to Kankuro, who was paralyzed by fear, so she answered for him, "Um…no thanks, we're almost there." She said quietly, a bit disturbed. "Suit yourself. Keep driving love-bug." And with that the window slid up and the car sped off into the night. "This will never be mention again." Kankura said bluntly.

"Ok." Kankuro huffed as he sprawled his brother on his bed. "He should be alright. You goin' back to the school?" "No, I think I'll stay here until he wakes up. Thanks again Kankuro." Kankuro shrugged and started for the door then stopped and turned to look back at Sakura. "What…what if they're still out there?" Kankura asked with fear in his voice. "Who?" "_Gai and Orochimaru!_" he screamed in the form of a whisper. Sakura rolled her eyes and told him that no one was out there and closed the door. Kankuro stuffed his hands in his pockets and stomped back towards the school.

Sakura tore off her heels and earrings and plopped onto the couch with a bag of pretzels on her left and began to watch 'The Real World'. After an hour of watching guys fight and girls bitch, she began to get fairly bored. _Wonder what time it is._ Sakura went into the kitchen and looked at the Felix the Cat clock to find it was 9:30. _Another hour and a half and the guys should be coming back. Wonder how Gaara's doing._

With that thought popping into her head, she made her way up the stairs and tried to remember which room Kankuro had placed Gaara. "This one?" She thought aloud, and walked into the first room on the left. The walls were light fuchsia, posters of dozens of bands were on the walls and a queen-sized bed, with boxes of shoes were under it. "Temari's." Sakura mumbled with a slight smile.

She opened the next room, which had blue walls, cans of soda, bags of chips and magazines scattered all over the floor. It smelled of cheese and wet dog. "Ugh…definitively Kankuro's." Sakura stated shutting the door out of disgust. There was one door on the right that she walked into to find red walls, a black desk, a small tv and a snoring Gaara curled into the fetal position on the bed. "Aaaaw." Sakura sighed out. After staring at him for a while with a smile on her face, she began to look around his room. She found a telephone under his bed…why it was under his bed, she hadn't a clue. She saw he had a picture of him, Naruto, Choji and Neji when they were about 6 or 7 hanging on the corner of his mirror. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Gaara giving a full blown smile, Gaara was looking at Naruto with a disturbed look, like Naruto had lost his mind. Choji had hand in a bag of cookies and Neji was looking at Choji with a look of disgust. Sakura chuckled under her breath, "I see things haven't changed much." Sakura turned around suddenly when she heard Gaara making noises. She slowly walked over and poked his shoulder. _Why did I do that?_ She thought to herself. Gaara didn't stir, so Sakura poked him again. Then she poked him again and his hand jumped up and grabbed her wrist, making her let out a quick yelp.

_His eyes are closed. He's still asleep, but he's hurting my hand!_ She panicked. After a few seconds of wrestling with Gaara's grip, Sakura got herself free from the unconscious, yet strong, redhead._ I didn't know he was that strong._

"10:30. Just a few more minutes." Sakura reassured herself. Even with the tv on, and knowing she had a reason to being here, Sakura just didn't feel right sitting in someone's house while they weren't there. She was sitting in Temari's room and read some of her magazines, which gave great tips on hair styles and make-up. As she was reading on '25 ways to wink you eyes' she heard moving from the room next to her. "Gaara might be awake." She mumbled to herself. She put the magazine down and walked into Gaara;s room to greet him when she walked in on him changing. He was pulling his shirt up from under his head and Sakura had her mouth wide open. _Oh…my…Lord._ She thought in the back of her mind. Then reality set in, she was staring at Gaara's half naked body and he could turn around any minute! She gasped at this fact and leaned back from the door, pretending she had never been there, and knocked 3 times.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to finish up this chapter. I was at the movies. Harry Potter was excellent but I wont give anything away lol.**

**Me:Aw..you sleep in the fetal position! Its so cute!**

**Gaara:...If you'd given me powers in the fic, I'd used Desert Coffin on your ass.**

**Me:Sticks and stones, love, sticks and stones. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara awoke in his bed with a piercing headache. It felt as if a train had collided with his skull. He yawned and used his right hand to rub his eye and his left hand gripped his throbbing head. When he opened his eyes he moaned and had to close them immediately. As soon as his eyes were opened, he saw a smear of red, black and white all around him. "Why did I paint my room _red._" He groaned to himself.

After a few seconds on preparation, he opened his eyes slowly this time, let the wave of colors soak in and got up with his legs wobbling like jello. He slid out of his shoes, not bothering to undo the laces. He then ripped off his tie and threw it in a nameless spot on the floor. Gaara then began taking off his shirt. He heard a weird noise, but his shirt was over his head, so he paid the noise no mind.

After ripping his shirt off, Gaara threw on a grey hoody and heard three knocks on his door. _Must be Kankuro, _he assumed. "Kankuro, I don't have any-…" he saw Sakura standing at his door giving him a smile, and suddenly all of the memories came flooding back. He had drank something, then gone totally crazy and, no, kissed her! _Fuck._ Was the only word that came to his mind. "Hey. How ya doin'?" Sakura asked in a nice yet concerned way. Gaara only nodded and began to close his door slowly saving the remaining ounces of dignity he had left. _Temari will be slaughtered tonight._ 'Wait, Gaara." He stoped suddenly to look at Sakura, who was staring at her feet. "I'm-I'm sorry about what happened. It was just a joke, ya know? But I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry." _Is she serious? Wow, she is serious. _Gaara thought amazed. He could tell that she was really sorry about what had happened. "Your forgiven." Was all he could say and Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back…slightly.

It had been a few minutes, since, and Gaara was sitting on the couch with Sakura complaining of the brats from 'My Super Sweet 16'. Suddenly, the front door flew open and Kankuro was carrying an unconscious Hinata over his shoulder like a duffel bag. Temari and Naruto were rushing behind him, while Shikamaru just walked quickly with his hands in his pockets. "What happened?!" Sakura screamed out of concern. Gaara just stared, confused by the randomness of the situation. He had been enjoying Sakura's company and then suddenly, there's a blue-haired girl passed out on his living room floor. "I gave her a present and she was so shocked, she fainted." Naruto mumbled, feeling very guilty. "Well, what you give her that was so astounding?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. "This." Naruto opened the palm of his hand to show a gold locket necklance with 'Hinata' engraved inside with a tiny diamond heard as the dot on the 'I'. Everyone's jaws dropped, even Gaara and Shikamaru's. "How could you possibly afford that?" Temari asked transfixed on the treasure. "I cut out eating ramen for 3 months. You'd be surprised how much money I spend on ramen." Everyone stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance written on their face until Hinata started to come to.

"She's waking up!" Kankuro gasped. "W-What h-happened?" Hinata asked eyes looking like she was about to drift back unconscious again. "Hinata! Your awake DATTABO-mmf" Gaara quickly covered Naruto's mouth and squinted "Stop that." He hissed. Naruto laughed nervously at his friend and looked back at his significant other. "You passed out when I showed you my gift. Remember?" Naruto asked sweetly, and surprisingly quietly. Hinata looked puzzled for a second then gasped in understanding and quickly blushed. "Naruto, it's too expensive. I cant except it." Naruto suddenly grabbed Hinata's shoulders and screamed "I did **not** cut out ramen for 3 months for nothing Hinata!!" Hinata looked shocked and fainted again. "NARUTO!" everyone screamed.

* * *

**Hehe kind of a pointless chapter but I liked it Ill update later on today. Review! ******

**Me:So, you were watching My Super Sweet 16?**

**Gaara:Yes. Those girls are such spoiled brats. 'Mom that isn't the car I wanted!' 'OMG those girls TOTALLY snuck in and don't have invitations!' 'WTF!? I wanted the RED balloons not the PURPLE ones!' God…just die.**

**Me:…you do realize this is the most you've ever said to me before.**

**Gaara:……………Shuddup.**


	9. Chapter 9

After Hinata woke up for the 2nd time, she graciously put on her new golden locket, courtesy of Naruto, and gave him a shy smile. Naruto beamed looking at his girlfriend wearing his gift. "You look so cute, Hinata." Naruto teased her, watching her blush. "Thank you, N-Naruto." Hinata whispered. "Ugh, I'm gettin' a cavity watchin' the both of you!" Kankuro groaned walking into his room, removing his shoes and socks.

Sakura was having a great time at the house. Kankuro was laying upside down on the couch watching tv along side Hinata, who was trying not to act disgusted by the fact that she was sitting by legs. Shikamaru was sitting behind the couch sleeping and Temari was chatting with Naruto about using his 'inside voice'. Sakura looked around and noticed that Gaara was nowhere to be found. She didn't even see him leave. "Hey Tem, where's Gaara, you know?" Sakura asked. "Probably on the roof. He spends his nights up there. We don't question it." And with that Temari turned back to Naruto and started up on their conversation again "Now, you've got to stop with this DATTABOYO crap." Temari said in a mannerly way, and somehow Naruto had gotten reading glasses and a pad and was taking notes.

Sakura stuck her head out of Gaara's window in his bedroom, which had a ladder leading up the roof on the side. "Gaara?" Sakura called out. She heard "Hn?" come from atop the roof. _Would it kill him to answer 'yes' sometimes?_ Sakura said through a scowl as she began to climb the ladder. In truth, Sakura hated heights, but she pushed the thought of getting the hell down aside to check on her crush.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked as soon as she had reached the top of the roof. Gaara slowly turned his head around to see it was Sakura, even though he already knew who it was by the sound of her voice. "Hey." Was all he said, and turned back to face the sky. Sakura slowly let go of her grip on the ladder's rail and cautiously walked over to sit next to Gaara. "What are you looki-" "Stars." Was Gaara's quick answer. He had been asked this question way to many times by Naruto, his siblings, Choji, Kiba, even Neji and it's hard to get anything out of him. "Oh. It's a nice view." Sakura stated trying to make conversation. _No it's not an awful view. It's too damn high up is what it is._ She thought, but desperately tried to push it into the back of her mind. "In all honesty" Sakura started, and Gaara turned to look at her, "I cant stand heights at all. It's making me sick staying up here." She said with a smile. Gaara gave a quick grin and looked back at the stars. "What are you afraid of?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Hm.." was all Gaara said "Oh cmon!" Sakura said, now balancing on her knees shoving Gaara playfully, "You can tell me!" Gaara looked at her, then turned to look back at the stars. "IDontLikeSpiders." He said so quick it was almost inaudible. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled and sat back and watched the stars with him in enjoyable silence.

Kankuro and Temari stood arched under Gaara's window with binoculars peeking at their baby brother and Sakura sitting closely together. Kankuro randomly stood up and stared down hard at Temari with seriousness in his eyes. "What is it Kanky?" Temari asked very confused by her brother's sudden change in emotion. "I can see what's happening." "What?" "And they don't have a clue!" "Um..Kankuro?" "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line! Our trio's down to-WHAP!" Temari slapped Kankuro across the face and grabbed his shoulders 'Kankuro! Look at me! Snap out of it!" Kankuro stared at his sister "Whoa…thanks for that, Tem." "No problem, just…no more Disney movies, k?"

* * *

**Hehe ok I had to throw in some Lion King for fun. Don't forget to review :)**** Next chapter coming right up!**

**Me:Gaara.**

**Gaara:What?**

**Me:There's a spider on your back.**

**Gaara:GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!**

**Me:hehe..Gaara I was just kidding! COME BACK!**


	10. Chapter 10

The redhead and the pinkhead sat quietly on the roof of the house, gazing up at the luminous sky. Gaara was deep in thought. He was thinking about how Sakura smelled. She smelled like sour green apples, like the kind you get in candy. You couldn't tell by looking at him, but he was grateful to finally have someone share stargazing with him, especially her. "What'cha thinking about?" Sakura said without tearing her eyes from the night sky. "Apples." Gaara murmured. "Apples?" _…I did not just say that. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Gaara punished himself mentally. "Yes. Apples." Gaara said with confidence. "Oh…ok then. I was thinking of how many stars there are. They're so countless it's amazing." She said, almost in a trance, still staring upward. "Hm." Gaara said while nodding. _She understands._

After a good thirty minutes of conversation between the two, Gaara decided to throw his inhibitions aside and ask a question that had been on his mind since he first laid eyes on the girl. "Sakura..." Gaara said quickly, interrupting Sakura's ramble about Choji's eating problem. "Yea?" "Would you… Like to, go out with me?" Gaara asked quietly, clenching his fists so hard to get the words out that his fingers had gone numb. Sakura had a look of shock on her face at first, then recovered in a matter of seconds, rested her hand on Gaara's cheek and kissed him passionately "Yes." She whispered.

It was Monday morning, and Sakura hopped out of bed excitingly. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about her and Gaara. The anticipation was bubbling up inside her to the point where she knew she would explode like shaken soda bottle. She got dressed and rushed downstairs, downed her breakfast (her **burnt** breakfast), and anxiously waited for the bus.

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

"Ugh…Shuddup."

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

"Grr…."

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

"I'm up! I'm up! Mmm.." the red head punched his alarm clock impatiently a good 4 times and sat up in bed scratching his aching head. "Damn all alarm clocks." The half awake teen whispered to himself. He was asking himself, why today was so important. Why shouldn't he just fake an illness and crawl back in bed? And then his eyes perked open in remembrance. _Sakura. _An idle smile appeared on Gaara's face, as he decided that today might not be half bad after all.

Sakura pretty much hopped off of the bus and ran into the bustling hallway trying to find either, Hinata, TenTen, Ino or Temari to gab to. It seems like when she _wanted_ to talk, they were no where to be found. _Where the hell-_ "Looking for someone?" Sakura was distracted from her thoughts by a deep, mysterious, almost cocky voice behind her. The voice was foreign and drifted into her eardrums like a melody. She turned around slowly to see a raven haired boy, leaning up against the wall, his hands in his pockets giving her a nonchalant look that drove a chill up her spine

. Sakura had her mouth halfway opened, as if she wanted to say something, but no words would come out. The boy cocked an eyebrow and grinned as if waiting for her to say something, anything. After a moment, Sakura regained control and snapped out of it. "How do you know I'm looking for someone?" Sakura asked, seemingly to herself. "You just looked like you were searching for someone." The boy said, stepping off of the wall and walking closer to Sakura, which made Sakura back up a few steps pressing her against a wall. "Well, I'm not." She lied. "So, goodbye." and began to walk away. Something about that boy made her tense and uneasy, and she didn't appreciate that feeling. "Walking away without giving out your name?" the boy said calmly from behind her, but loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Not very respectful." She could practically see the boy's cocky grin, so she turned around and retorted. "And why should I pay my respects to you? I don't even _know_ you." "Sasuke Uchiha." The boy stated with finesse and gave a quick bow, "At your service." Sakura had to suppress the urge to gag, as she gave an even quicker bow "Sakura Haruno. Now, **goodbye**." She thundered with annoyance and snapped around and began to leave when a hand smoothly, yet forcefully, grabbed her arm. "You're a very beautiful girl Sakura Haruno-" "So I've been told." Sakura said with disgust, cutting the boy off. She didn't like where this was going, and she didn't appreciate him touching her. She tried to pull away, but he kept his grip and just grinned at her attempts. "Are you in a relationship?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring Sakura's signs of dislike. _How 'bout the relationship my foot's about to make with your ASS! _Sakura's inner voice pretty much howled. "As a matter of fact!-" Sakura fiercely stated, pulling her arm out of the Uchiha's grasp "I'm dating Gaara." The boy snorted and gave his all to familiar cocky look "Gaara? The redheaded _freak_?" "At least his hair doesn't resemble a duck's ass!" Sakura screamed in disgust. The Uchiha looked pissed for but a moment then recovered his sleek face. "You don't know anything about him, do you? I'm guessing you don't know that he's off his rocker insane!" "Shut up! Gaara isn't insane you bastard!" "Oh really, now? Answer me this, Sakura Haruno…" Sakrua despised how he said her full name, and the way it sounded when he said it, "Have you seen either of his parents?" Sasuke asked with a glimpse of superiority on his face. _No. No I haven't seen his parents. He doesn't talk about them, neither does Kankuro or Temari. _"What's your point!?" Sakura snapped, losing her patience of this guy. "Hm. My point is, maybe you should ask someone WHY you've never seen his parents. Or, better yet, ask someone what happened to them. I'm sure the answer will make you rethink your _love_ for _him_." Sasuke said 'love' and 'him' with utter disdain. Sakura was about to feed into his ego, and ask what had happened to them but the bell rang and students began to run to class. "Until we meet again Sakura Haruno." And Sasuke snuck her a smooth kiss, Sakura pushed him off, but only after he had gotten his fix, and he winked and morphed into the crowd.

* * *

**Things are beginning to get a bit deeper, eh? Review if ya like it, I'll keep it coming :) thanks for reading.**

**Me:Wow, Sasuke sure is an ass in this story.**

**Sauke:Ha! You mean in everything...**

**Me:Amen to that, sistah.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura sat at the lunch table with the guys and tried to look happy. She tried to look normal, and happy, and like she didn't have a care in the world, but it was all a charade. That conversation she had with that Uchiha boy kept popping into her mind. _What had happened to Gaara's parents?_ "Sakura?!" Sakura jumped at the sound of her name being called suddenly and turned to where the noise had originated from and saw that Choji was making eye contact with her. "Y-Yea Choji? What is it?" "You gonna eat your cheese-steak?" "….No. Go nuts." She hissed sarcastically, and pushed her tray towards the hungry boy.

Gaara was leaning back in his chair like he always did. Kankuro was screaming at Choji to keep his crumbs on his own tray, Neji was silently eating his lunch and writing something in his notepad while Kiba was listening to his Ipod. Everything seemed normal, but he noticed that Sakura wasn't her normal self. She seemed, quieter, and in a daze, like she was deep in thought. "Sakura?" Gaara asked quiet enough so that only they could hear. "Hm?" Sakura looked up innocently "Are-Are you ok?" he whispered again. She got up and motioned him to follow and they both went out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway to talk. "Gaara. Can I ask you a question." Now normally, Gaara would retort saying 'You just did', but he could tell something was seriously bothering his blossom. "Sure." "Ok, well…" Sakura trailed off and held Gaara's hand for support.

"W-What ever happened…to your parents." Gaara's face suddenly took on a whole new emotion-shame. "No…" Gaara whispered to himself. "Gaara?" "It wasn't my fault. It wasn't me." Gaara, again, whispered to himself. "Gaara?" Sakura asked concerned, her eyes tearing up. "It wasn't me…" Gaara said louder this time. He grabbed his head and pushed his fingers into his scalp to stop the voice inside his mind. He shook his head to the left and right, and with each turn screamed the phrase "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It wasn't-AAH!" he dropped on his knees in pain and began to shake and his breath quickened. Sakura stared, shocked, then ran into the cafeteria and screamed "Kankuro!!" as loud as she could. Kankuro look confused, but then jumped up and ran to where he was apparently needed. He saw his brother on his knees, hands practically pulling out his hair. He'd seen this picture all too many times. "Gaara! Sakura…" Kankuro put his hands on Sakura's shoulders as if to signal for her to listen very carefully, "I need you to go to Kakashi-sensei's room. 143. Go get Temari. Tell her it's Gaara! GO!" and with that he turned back to aid his brother.

Sakura sat outside of the nurse's office. Tapping her foot, shaking her leg, twiddling her thumb, biting her lip…doing every nervous habit imaginable. Temari was on the right side of her, Kankuro on the left. Kankuro picked up his screaming shaking brother and carried him to the infirmary. The 3 sat silent for as long as they had been there, 45 minutes, and neither told Sakura what was going on until Sakura decided to break the chilling silence. "What…what happened?" she whispered to herself, still staring at the white tiles on the floor. Silence. "I know you know. I can tell you know." Silence. "I asked him a question. I asked him what happened to your parents and he…he snapped." Temari cleared her throat and Sakura looked up expectantly. "Gaara…He….hm…", she looked at Kankuro for support, he nodded and she began again. "Ok. Brace yourself Sakura." Sakura gulped then nodded telling Temari to continue. "When Gaara was young, 4,5, 6 years old, he said that he had a voice. A voice in his head, named Shukaku. He told Gaara to do things…one of those things resulting in the death of our mother…" Temari's voice suddenly cracked when she said 'mother' and she squinted her eyes closed for a moment and began again. "Shukaku. He…stabbed my mother to death." Tears streamed down Temari's face as she spoke of her mother. Sakura just stared, her mouth opened, stunned. "My father moved away after the death. We haven't seen him sense. Gaara was sent to a mental institution for several years after that. He's much better, but sometimes…he still has those _episodes._" Temari whispered staring into space.

"I don't blame him." Kankuro said suddenly making both girls look to him. "My brother didn't kill mom…it was Shukaku. I can understand if you don't want to have anything else to do with Gaara, Sakura." He said looking right at her, tears in his eyes, "But don't you dare blame him for something he couldn't control. It wasn't him. And I don't blame my brother." And with that he lowered is head again. Sakura stared at the siblings, so many things racing through her mind. _Gaara. Voice? Shukaku? Mothe? MURDER!? _Sakura thought she would pass out from the recent information given to her when a nurse came out. "He'll be fine. He had a panic attack, but he's sleeping. He should wake up shortly." And the nurse gave the trio a quick smile before disappearing back into the office. "You should go on home Sakura…I-I'll call you later on tonight." Temari said drying her eyes. Sakura nodded, got up and before leaving gave Kankuro and Temari a hug. "Talk to you later." She said solemnly and walked off.

Sakura was sprawled across the staircase, weeping. She didn't want to cry in front of Kankuro and Temari, she had walked a good 15 feet out of their view before collapsing on the staircase. "I see you found out the truth…" Sakura jerked her head up from her arms with tears caressing down her cheeks. She knew that all to familiar voice. "Uchiha…"

* * *

**Things are getting more serious. Review when you read it ******** poor Gaara ******

**Me:So sad.**

**Sakura:I know.**

**Me:……..I cant even think of anything witty to say..this is just sad.**

**Sakura:I-I know…******** wow…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wh-What are you doing…sneaking up on me?" Sakura said wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. "Me? Sneaking up on you? You're the one lying in the middle of the stairs, Ms. Haruno." Sasuke voiced suavely. "_Sakura_ will do just fine!" she snapped and added emphasis to her name. "You're giving me permission to call you by your first name? How sweet." Sasuke said with a grin, as if to say 'Check Mate'. Sakura turned red and looked away. _What an ass. _"Mind telling me why you were cr-" "As a matter of fact…" Sakura began, slowly getting up from her position with the help from the stair's rail, "I **do** mind. Excuse me." And harshly shoved her shoulder past Sasuke and walked towards the door.

"Like I even had to ask…It's painfully obvious." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks but didn't face him. "It's Gaara. Finally found out that he's a murderer. What a pity." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice. She could practically picture him smiling. Sakura turned around and hollered in the raven haired boy's face, which only made his grin grown wider. "Gaara is no murderer! It wasn't his fault! Now stay the hell away from me you egotistical son of a bit-" "Hn. I was just concerned was all." "Concerned?" Sakura asked, a mixture of annoyance, rage and a sliver of curiosity in her tone. "Yes, concerned. I mean if he would do that to his own _mother_, God forbid what he's capable to do to you." He said with as much sincerity as he could manage.

Sakura lost all color in her face. The Uchiha had a point. A very good point, indeed.

_He's right. If he killed his own mother than, what's stopping him from-No! What the hell am I even thinking?! Gaara didn't kill his mother. Shukaku did! Besides Temari said he's much better…but then again, she did say he would have…episodes._

Sakura gulped back the fear paralyzing her mind. She pictured herself getting stabbed by her love. What frightened her wasn't the thought of death, but the thought of death by Gaara. She knew Gaara was stable, hell, if she hadn't of mentioned his parents, she would've never guessed he had anything wrong with him. But that thought just stuck in her mind like a piece of gum until she could take the visions no longer. "I have to go." She told Sasuke plainly and darted away from him to the exit. She began to run out of the building and towards the bus station. Hell, once she got to the bus station she kept running. She wished this day had never happened, the vision of her once mysterious crush now contorted into something menacing. Sakura continued to run for what seemed like hours. Her light pink hair dancing behind her, some pieces sticking to her forehead do to her perspiration. She ran until she reached home, and then collapsed on her bed and into a deep sleep.

Sakura awoke to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She hesitantly picked it up to see the number, which was Temari's. Sakura wanted to pick up the phone for a few reasons: She loved to talk to Temari, she was one of her best friends here. Plus, she was anxious to find out how Gaara was holding up.

Then again, she didn't want to pick it up. She didn't feel like talking about Gaara. She was afraid that if she would talk about him, Sakura would let her tale of the recent encounter with the Uchiha slip…she did have a tendency to ramble when she was scared. Sakura slowly put the phone down as if it weren't ringing and plopped her pastel pink head back onto her pillow as tears trickled down her cheeks.

_I love him. But I'm so scared._

* * *

_**Ok. Another chappie! **__** please review and Ill update very soon. **_

_**Me:Aw poor Panda-chan :(**__** hope he's gonna be ok. **_

_**Sakura:What do you mean HOPE? You're writing the story! You can do whatever you want with it!**_

_**Me:Oh right . –Gaara walks in with his shirt off- That I can ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Gaara was in a small dark room that smelled of copper. _Where am I?_ He looked down and saw that there was a knife in his hand, and his mother's body was in front of him, covered in blood."…Mom?" Gaara gasped aloud and then there was a sudden burst of light all at once and opened his eyes in shock.

_It was just a dream. Another stupid dream._

He reassured himself, then held his hand over his chest. His heart was beating unusually fast and he was shaking. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't allow it, he felt drained. He took in his surroundings and immediately noticed he was in the infirmary. A nurse walked in, gave him a smile and told him that his siblings were outside waiting for him and they would explain what had happened. Gaara tried again to get up but his limbs just wouldn't cooperate. As if she read his mind, the nurse stated "You may have some trouble moving for a few hours. You'll be fine…" then she stuck her head out of the door, "Temari? Kankuro? Gaara's awake, you two can take him home."

Gaara sighed under his breath while he had his arm wrapped around Kankuro for balance. Gaara was independent. Gaara didn't **need** a crutch. Well, after trying to stand and falling flat on his face, he decided to throw his pride aside. "Is anyone going to explain to me what happened?" Gaara stated, still keeping his eyes forward, but seeing his siblings turn to look at each other out of the corner of his eye. "Well, Gaara, Sakura said that she mention…she mentioned mom and dad to you, and you had a panic attack."

_What? Gaara doesn't have panic attacks! Gaara doesn't panic! Why is Gaara referring to himself in the third person –mental sigh-_

"Hn." Was all his said, and the matter was dropped. He kept his eyes on the slowly fading road to see houses begin to grow taller over the horizon. He couldn't wait to get on and morph into his bed sheets and rest some more. He was hoping that Sakura wouldn't call tonight.

_Why would she even want to call me? She probably thinks I'm just some freak…like the rest of them._

"Kankuro, lead Gaara upstairs, he needs some more rest." Temari said with a mixture of authority and compassion. She grabbed the house phone and began to dial Sakura's cellphone number. It rang 4 times "Cmon Sakura, don't do this." Temari whispered to herself while biting her nails waiting for her friend to pick up. "Hello! This is Sakura speaking! Sorry I couldn't get to the ph-" "Damn it!" Temari shouted at the recorder and slammed her phone down.

_I know you're there Sakura…but I'll give you some time. You just need more time._

Temari said to herself with confidence. "He's in his room." Temari turned shocked by the sudden voice to see Kankuro leaning up against the wall looking at his sister. "And, you were cursing at the phone…why?" Kankuro asked, cocking an eyebrow. Temari sighed and massaged her temples "No reason. I'm gonna go make dinner." "Don't. I'll just go pick up some pizza." Temari stared at her brother.

_Did…Did he just offer to go out of his way to do something to make MY work load lighter?_

Temari thought, astounded. Unbeknownst to her, Kankuro was waving a hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her daze. "Hello!! Temari?!" Temari shook her head slightly and replied "Um, yea! Sure…thanks Kanky." "Whatever." He shrugged and walked out of the house slowly closing the door with his foot behind him. "Hey, need a ride?" he heard someone call. He turned to see Gai and Orochimaru sitting in their convertible. "N-No! I'm fine! I was…just…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kankuro ran blatantly for the pizza shop, leaving a giggling Gai and Orochimaru behind.

Gaara layed on his bed, arms behind his head, staring up at his ceiling pondering what had happened and what should be done.

_I should call her. I should, but I'm no talking machine on the phone. It'll probably be useless. _

He continued to think about ways to correct the problem, when another thought unexpectedly popped into his noggin.

_What would make her even interested about my parents?_

Sakura was a talkative girl, a caring one at that, but she was no where near nosy. She knew when something was her business and when she wasn't in her place. She wouldn't have asked out of the blue if something hadn't of made her wonder…or someone.

Gaara then began to think of all of the people who had it in for him. There weren't many. He wasn't the friendliest individual but he hadn't done much wrong to anyone.

_I can rule out Temari and Kankuro. Naruto? No. He acted like a raving maniac but he was nowhere near stupid. Neji? No, he wouldn't care that much. Kiba? No, he was loyal. Choji? No, he's just as loyal as Kiba. Shikamaru? No, it would be too troublesome. _

Gaara shuddered at the thought of hearing himself say 'troublesome'.

_Who else is left? None of the girls would have mentioned it, especially with Temari being around…unless…_

"Uchiha." Gaara scowled and said his name under his breath with hatred in his tone. He decided he'd deal with Sasuke after he made things right with his blossom. He reached for the phone and got half way through with dialing her number when he had a thought.

_What the hell am I supposed to say? Sorry for spazzing out on you and I hope you don't think I'm a complete freak?_

He banged the phone against his head in frustration when he heard his door slowly creak open. He turned and saw Temari in the doorway with a plate and 2 pieces of pizza in her hand. "Hey, Panda." Temari said with a grin. Gaara's scowl deepened. He hated that nickname, but he realized she was only using it to make him lighten up. "Kankuro went out and got some pizza." "And almost got RAPED for doing it!!" a voice screamed downstairs. "Stop exaggerating Baka!!" Temari screamed back just as loud, and handed Gaara his plate. "Eat up, Panda." She closed here eyes and gave a satisfied smile and walked out just as quietly and she had come in.

_I can deal with this later. _Gaara thought. _Or at least when I'm through with my pizza. _ He then took a bite of the cheesy goodness, and sighed at the taste. It was delicious.

Kankuro was downstairs trailing behind Temari looking around, shifty eyed and nervous. "Kankuro!!" Temari screamed "This is the 5th time you've bumped into me! Why are you so close?!" "Because!" Kankuro said and looked to his left and right, "They still WANT ME!" Kankuro practically wept and ducked under the table. Temari rolled her eyes, "They can have you."

* * *

**A/N: See?! The chappies are getting a BIT longer lol hope you're still liking the story :)**

**Me:Wow, psycho brother, much?**

**Gaara and Kankuro:Yes.**


	14. warning

**Hey everybody. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to start another Naruto fic, so I won't able to update everyday, but I WILL continue the story **

**So yea, sorry about that…but on the other hand you can look at my new story that I'm going to make. Just wanted to let you know, it may be a while, but I'll continue it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Sakura:So, your ditching us?**

**Me:Wha-**

**Gaara:She's abandoning us right at a cliff hanger. The audacity. **

**Me:………..I'll be back.**

**Sakura:Mhm.**

**Gaara:She doesn't update in three days I'm stealing this computer.**

**Me:Hey!!**


	15. Chapter 14

Gaara awoke to the screaming of Temari and the whines of Kankuro.

"Get out of the damn bed you Bakka! You're going to school!"

"No! They're gonna rape me I just know it!"

"I said get UP!"

"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU'D LET ME STAY!!"

Gaara could only sigh. He sighed because of two reasons: He was thinking of what a complete and utter idiot Kankuro was and that he had to face Sakura today. He dreaded seeing her because he knew she'd hate him for what Shukaku did. She would never speak to him again.

_Not like I could blame her._

Before Gaara could even get out of his bed his sister ran in with her hand grabbing Kankuro's ear. Kankuro, dressed in nothing but a white tank top and purple shorts was wincing out of pain from his sister's wrath. "No no no, Gaara, you're staying home to recuperate. But YOU on the other hand!" she screamed facing the older brother "Are going to school!" she let go of her grip she had on the middle child, as he dragged back to his room, muttering 'her and her damn PMS.'

* * *

Sakura quickened her pace when she neared the steps of Konoha High. She wanted to see her Gaara and tell him that everything would be alright. She wanted him to know that she didn't blame him, and that she really cared about him. Sakura immediately spotted Temari and ran for her.

"Temari! Where's G-"

"At home. He's still a bit weak, so I thought it'd be best if he skipped a day."

"Oh." Sakura replied solemnly and fell silent.

"Aw, I know you want to talk with him, Sakura." Temari started with a sympathetic smile on her face. "I'm sure he wants to talk with you, too, so…" she then leaned in, and covered part of her mouth so that only Sakura could make out the words. "Meet me in an hour behind the bleachers." And with that Temari winked and disappeared into the crowd before Sakura even had a chance to ask a question.

Gaara sat in the living room watching The Colbert Report. He was snacking on chips and dip, but not obnoxiously like his brother, and had on a hoody and sweatpants. Why should he get dressed if he wasn't going anywhere? Gaara slowly began to get very tired and decided a nap wouldn't kill him.

Sakura stared at the clock for a good 50 minutes. Temari's words kept popping in to her head, and she was wondering what the older blonde was up to. "Hey forehead…" Sakura grunted under her breath. No one else but Ino. Sakura turned around forcing an interested smile. "Yea?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth. Ino nodded towards the clock "Something interesting happenin' up there?" Ino said with a smirk. Sakura began to blush.

_I didn't know I was staring __**that**__ much._

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said while waving her hand in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"May I have a bathroom pass? I need to-"

"TMI!" Ino screamed and everyone began laughing.

_Ugh…why did I began to say 'I need to…'? I'm such an idiot._

Sakura blushed yet again, got her pass and left as quickly as she could. She passed the gym and stood behind the bleachers waiting for Temari, whom showed up 5 minutes later.

"Wow, you're an on time girl, eh, Sakura?" Temari joked. Sakura wasn't in the mood for jokes. She wanted to know exactly why Temari made it specifically clear to meet her here in one hour. Sakura gave her this look that pretty much said 'Well?!' and Temari said "We're gonna ditch!" and closed her eyes and laid Sakura on with a huge smile.

D-Ditch?" Sakura repeated, almost whispering it.

"Yeah. No big deal, really, I used to do it all the time. We can go back to my place and you can talk to Gaara like you said you wanted to." Temari nodded at hearing her own plan, she knew she was a genius.

"But, I can't just wait a few more hours till school let's ou-"

"Ugh! Your just as bad as Hinata! Cmon! A little danger never hurt anybody!" Temari mischievously grinned wrapping her arm around Sakura's neck.

_On the contrary…I can think of a handful of people that danger's hurt._

Sakura told herself with pride of being right. But she already knew that there was no arguing with Temari and with a quiet yet harsh "Let's go." Temari nodded and the girls ducked out of the Exit doors and towards the home.

Gaara awoke an hour later and stretched hearing a pop and growing alarmed for a few seconds, then dismissing it. He lurched into the restroom to take a hot bath. He needed something to do. He had already eaten, watched television, slept, he was running out of options. After you bathe yourself for fun you're last option to to pretty much sit in a corner and rock.

"Where's your house? My feet are killing me and It's sweltering out here." Sakura complained, whipping her brow. "Well, that's what you get for wearing heels Little Miss Fashion." Temari teased taking her time walking without a care. Sakura sighed and dropped her head in fatigue. "Don't worry, eh? It's right up here." Temari assured the dramatically dying girl. The girls walked into the cool, A/C provided home and Sakura could swear she was in heaven.

"Gaara! We're home!" No response. "Hey yo Panda!!" No response. "The hell is he?" Temari asked out loud. Sakura heard running water and then heard it stop. She began to walk next to the closed door and began to say 'Temari! He's in-" when Gaara suddenly walked out NAKED! (hehe just kidding X he was only HALF naked….naked from the TOP you perverts:O) Sakura stared at him and began to blush. Her eyes scanned upward gawking at his chest when she heard him clear his throat, as if to say 'The hell are you looking at?'

"Omgsh! Omgsh! Omgsh! I am SO sorry, Gaara! Um um um!..." she then clamped both hands over her eyes "I didn't see a thing!" and for the first time, Gaara sweatdropped.

"Sakura you found-….my half naked brother." Temari said, completely bewildered. By now Gaara had gone and put on a shirt while Sakura was mumbling 'I saw nothing I saw nothing I saw nothing' while her hands were over her face. "Aw man!" Temari screamed. "I always miss the action!!"

* * *

**A/N: Meh, pointless chapter I know, but it leads up to good things :)**** hope your enjoying it. Oh, and I hope you enjoy my newest story 'I Told You:No Sand!' –clap clap clap- haha I'll be updating on that. If you read it please review it, same with this fine tale :)**

**Sakura:-hits my head-**

**Me:Ow! The hell was that for?!**

**Sakura:For making me almost see Gaara naked!**

**Me:Oh come now, you know you liked it.**

**Sakura:…….hmph.**


	16. Chapter 15

"There was no action for you to miss." Gaara hissed glaring daggers at his now giggling sister. Why the hell was she home anyway? It wasn't even noon. And why was Sakura with her? Not that he was complaining.

"Suuuuure…" Temari replied jokingly and winked which caused Gaara to glare even harder. "Hey Sakura, you can look now, he's decent." Temari smiled and left the room to get something to drink. Sakura slowly removed her hands still chanting to herself. She could feel her face heat up from embarrassment from her encounter and she tried to start a conversation.

"F-Feeling better?" She asked quietly.

Gaara nodded and stared at her with his infamous glare, but he didn't put his usual mix of hatred into it. They both waited for Temari to return so the actual conversation could begin. After a minute the blonde haired girl appeared in the room, chugging down some orange juice and sighing once her thirst was quenched.

"Why aren't you at school?" Gaara asked sternly, knowing full well what the answer was, anyway.

"She was worried about you." Temari said, thumbing towards Sakura, then she disappeared into the living room to catch up on her soaps.

_Sakura was worried about me? Why would she even give a damn?_ Gaara pondered this thought for a while before he felt warmth around his wrist. He snapped back to reality to see Sakura gently holding his hand and looking up at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you…sure you're ok, Gaara?" the jade eyed girl asked in a whisper. "Yes. I'm fine." He replied nonchalantly.

_I'm fine. Now._

It had been a few hours after the girls had ditched school. Sakura was sitting on the couch with a sniffing Temari, watching her friend's favorite drama show.

"So explain this to me again." Sakura stated, confused, still staring at the tv screen.

"Ok…" Temari sighed, impatiently, not tearing her eyes from the electric cube of wonder. "Tony, is cheating on Dahlia with Dahlia's cousin, Betty. Betty never told Tony that she had an STD, and now Tony found out and has to confront Dahlia about it without giving anything away." Temari started, saying the information in one huge breath as if she wrote the show. "Ok." Sakura nodded in understanding, telling her to continue. "Well, Miles is in a coma-" "Big surprise." Gaara mumbled under his breath. He had been sitting in the kitchen a few feet away, drinking an iced coffee, yet listening to the girl's conversation. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Temari snorted, angry that her brother would insult her favorite show. "Someone is always in a coma in these kinds of shows. It's so expecting." Temari made a face that looked like she had just been stabbed. She threw the remote on the floor, rose from her seat and walked up to Gaara until she was hovering over him. Gaara's face remained unchanged but in his mind he just repeated one word over and over and over.

_Fuck._

"How DARE you insult my show?! This show is a GENIUS portrayal of love and promiscuousness! This show is awesome and I wont allow ANYONE to talk bad about it! Do I make myself clear?!" Temari screamed so loud Gaara's hair flew back during her rant. Gaara just stared at her, his face remained emotionless, while Sakura had a pillow up to her face quivering. "I said…" Temari started again, but this time her voice was frighteningly low, "Do I make myself clear…Gaara." She hissed. Gaara stared at her for 3 seconds, and then replied "Crystal." and kept his gaze. Temari then closed her eyes and shouted "Great!" and skipped back to her chair.

_**Good thing you replied this time. Remember the last time when you dissed her show. She broke 3 of your ribs that day. **_

_Yea. I remember. Thinking about that makes my side hu-…Shukaku?_

_**Well HOWDY HO!**_

"Aah!" Gaara screamed (hard to picture I know) and fell out of his chair onto his back. "Gaara!" the girls screamed simultaneously. "Gaara, what's the matter?" Sakura asked, worried and slightly confused by his random outburst. Gaara clutched his head with his right hand and defensively waved his left hand "Nothing! Um…nothing. Im fine. I'm just…Im tired. I'm going to go..sleep." and with that he stumbled/ran to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. The girls said nothing, but their expressions said it all. 'Whaaa??'

Once alone in his room, Gaara quickly started a conversation with himself.

_The hell, I thought you were gone!_

_**Gone?! Me?! Hahahaha! Aaaaaaaaaah, you SLAY me, boy!**_

Gaara's eye began to twitch just hearing the annoying chuckle of the demented voice.

_It's just you haven't spoken lately. After…after the therapy and all._

_**Well, I've been busy. Doesn't mean I haven't been here, and that doesn't mean I haven't seen your little friend! **_The demon teased tauntingly.

_What?! I have no idea what you're talking ab-_

_**Ya know! The pink haired girl! Come now boy, we share a BODY I can't NOT see her!**_

Gaara began to get very angry at…well…himself, and decided to end the conversation. He sighed under his breath and turned to walk out of the room when he saw Sakura with a shock look on her face standing in his doorway.

**Sakura's POV**

_Why…why is he talking to himself? Temari told me to go check up on him. I went in his room, and knocked but he didn't answer. I walk in, and he's pacing around, talking with himself. He'd sound like Gaara one minute and then takes on a deep and snarky voice the next. Is this…is this the 'Shukaku' they told me about. Oh no…he's seen me…_

* * *

**Ok, this chappies done **** I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll update it again soon. Please review!**

**Me:You're ruining their relationship! –slaps Shukaku-**

**Gaara:Ow! Lillie!**

**Me:Oh..my bad :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I made a mistake in the last chappie that I need to clear up for everybody. Gaara was talking to Shukaku outloud since he was alone in his room, but I made the mistake of putting Gaara's dialogue in **_**italics**_. **Since he was speaking out loud it shouldve been in normal quotes, but Shukaku's dialogue is always in bold. If Gaara's communicating with Shukaku in his head, its **_**italics**_**, if it's out loud, it's in quotes. If Shukaku takes control of Gaara (giving too much away lol) then it'll be bold in quotes. Ok, sorry for the mix up :)**

* * *

Gaara stared at Sakura with wide eyes. She had heard him. She had heard him communicating with Shukaku…well, to himself from her eyes. A small blush appeared over Gaara's cheeks as he rattled his brain trying to think of an excuse to tell her.

_Oh God…_

_**Ooh…embarrassing…sucks to be you, kid.**_

Sakura stared at Gaara, even more shocked than he was. She wish she hadn't of seen him. She wished she could rewind her life a good 60 seconds to stop herself from entering his room but that was impossible. She wanted to say something, anything, but all that came out of her mouth was a vague "Um…"

Gaara could feel his guts start to churn. This was so humiliating. It's one thing for her to know about Shukaku, but now she's seen him in the act. He only had one solution to this dilemma. Deny, deny, deny.

"I wasn't talking to myself." He seemed to spit out as all one word.

**Hm…smooth move.**

_Shut the hell up._

Sakura let her face turn into a puzzled look and then maintained her softer face once again. "I…never said you were." She said smiling understandingly. She knew that he knew that he had been talking to Shukaku, no need to let him know it…if that made an ounce of sense.

**Wow, she's a keeper, huh?**

…_I can't believe she saw me. I can't believe she saw me and doesn't care._

**You and me both, kiddo.**

_Ugh…_

Gaara was glaring at his shoes, trying not to let his face turn the color of his hair, when he sister walked into the room. "Sakura! Dahlia's about to DUMP TONY! Oh, and, you alright Gaara?" she asked, turning her excitement into sudden concerning when she saw her brother. Gaara could only nod and the eldest of the siblings shrugged and tugged on the pink haired girl's arm directing her to the television. Only when Gaara was sure that the 2 females had evacuated his room, he locked his door and held the conversation with his inner voice once more.

"Why are you suddenly back, Shukaku?"

**Oh come now, you KNOW you missed me!**

Gaara had to suppress the urge to scream at the voice's comment. "I did NOT miss you. If anything I was glad. Now, why are you back?"

**Like I said before, Einstein, I NEVER LEFT! I've been here, just observing. After the little incident with your mother everything else seems to bore me, so I've just been watching YOUR life. And wow, it sure is interesting. –yawn-**

Gaara's teeth were clenched together. He had the nerve to bring up his mother and insult his life?! His life was DAMN near interesting! I mean, sure he didn't go hang gliding everyday, but he had his peaks!

"I'm ignoring you." Gaara stated coldly under his breath. And he did just that. He sat on his bed with his arms crossed, tuning out the annoying sounds of Shukaku's never ending call of Gaara's name.

**Gaara? Gaara? Gaara? Gaara? Hey yo Gaara! Hey yo Gaara! Hey yo Gaara! Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. GAARA! GAARA!! G-A-A-R-A!! GAARA?!! **

And this is how it went for a good 25 minutes. Gaara couldn't help but to form a scowl over his face. Life was so much better without this damn Shukaku. After what seemed like a lifetime of beckoning from Shukaku, Gaara snapped.

**Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaa-**

""The hell do you want?!"

…**Hi! –manic laughter-**

Gaara's eye began to twitch in annoyance as he let out a blood curtailing howl of annoyance that seemed to shake the whole neighborhood.

Kiba, Kankuro and Neji were sitting at the lunch table. Kiba stopped mid-sentence and perked his head up and towards the left.

"You guys hear that scream?" he asked curiously.

"What scream?" Neji asked uninterested, still staring at his book.

"Yea man, I didn't hear a thing." Kankuro added staring at his pal as if he were mad.

"Oh…meh, nevermind." And Kiba followed up on his latest tale of the adventures of gym class.

* * *

**Me:haha wow, calling anyone's name for a long time would drive anyone insane…right Gaara?...Gaara?**

**Gaara:-sits in a corner and rocks- Stop calling my name…stop calling my name…stop calling my name.**

**Me:…..uh-oh.**

**Temari:Well, there goes a year of therapy down the tube…**


	18. Don't hurt me!

Ok people. I'm going to start a sequel to this story –ducks under a desk-

I'll start the story either later on today or first thing tomorrow. I haven't decided on a title, but just look in my profile and it'll be the new story lol I'm really sorry about the random ending, but it's gonna start up real soon. –curses whoever made writer's block-

Oh! On a lighter note! I actually made a deviant art profile and added pictures of your favorite Naruto characters in school uniforms XD So far I have Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Gaara and Shikamaru so yea that was fun to do :) Ok..well, ok..sorry you guy :( Dont hurt me!! -ducks behind Gaara for defense-


End file.
